


Soft

by neosvt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: Jisung loves the thought of kissing someone and Minho loves the thought of kissing Jisung.





	Soft

Jisung has never kissed anyone before, though the idea is alluring to him. He sees the action almost every day whenever he is around Changbin and Felix. They have been seeing each other for only a short time but they already have so much affection built up for one another. It's nice to witness it.

Jisung likes how there are many different kinds of kisses.

There are ones that are quick and short, straight to the point. There are ones that are long; drawn out and passionate. There are ones to express how much you adore the other, that linger and hover over their lips before diving in again. There are ones filled with desperation and hunger as if you are afraid that the moment you open your eyes, they'll be gone. There are also ones of sadness. Maybe hurt, betrayal and you have to let them go after years of what you thought was love. Or maybe, saying goodbye is just too hard and the last moments are the ones that will stick around forever.

Jisung's personal favourite is a soft kiss.

He wants to feel how important he his to that other person. He wants someone to long for him, to want him so desperately that it hurts deep down whenever they are apart. But the way their lips meet is gentle.

Though they yearn for one another, they are not trying to seek possession. They know of their own loyalties and vice versa. Jisung wants to be so devoted to someone that the fear of the other choosing another was a humorous thought.

Yes. Jisung decides that he loves soft kisses.

Filling his stomach with butterflies and making his cheeks tint pink. He wants their fingers to caress his cheek and the other hand to rest elegantly on his waist. His heart beats faster at the simple thought. A smile erupts on his face and he sighs dreamily.

'I know it probably sounds dumb,' Jisung starts to tell his hyung after confessing his thoughts. 'but I can't help it. I think I want to be loved but also, more than just that. I want to be cherished and appreciated'

Minho cannot stop staring at the younger. They are sitting on top of the apartment building roof, overlooking the little town during a sunset. The world from their perspective has a blanket of sheer orange over it with dark shadows that contrast its joyful light. The clouds swim along the lavenders and warm tones of yellow. Minho cannot think of a scene more perfect than this.

'It's not dumb' Minho evaluates. He moves closer to Jisung who is too enthralled with the view to really pay attention. It's only when Minho places his hand over the younger's that Jisung turns his head to face him.

'I think it's really sweet. And don't worry. You already have someone who cherishes and appreciates you as well as loves you to the moon and back'

Jisung feels flustered now. 'I... I do?' He asks dumbly. Minho laughs and laces their fingers together. Suddenly, it all clicks into place.

'Mhm. You really do. Would you mind if he kissed you right now?'

Jisung gulps as Minho's face gets close. His heart is pounding, his lips slightly open due to the shock of it all. He manages to shake his head a little.

'No. I wouldn't' It comes out as a mumble, barely audible.

Then, Minho's lips are on Jisung's. Suddenly he is falling in love. It's everything he could have ever wanted.

Now Jisung curses at himself for not putting on any lip balm. His lips are a little chapped but that is not the main focus. The main focus at this moment is Minho's lips. They are soft just like their kiss. Minho does not appear to want to force himself onto Jisung and the younger can instantly feel what Minho has felt for the last three years.

It's what he has always imagined. The desperation, the longingness, the love. It's all there hidden behind a sweet little kiss; so many emotions run wild. They are free now. He feels how important he his to Minho by the way his hand carefully cups his cheek. It's as if Jisung will break if Minho doesn't take precaution.

A fire dances in both their bodies. This is what Jisung didn't know he wanted but certainly craved.

They pull apart. A little breathless with foreheads touching.

'I love you, Jisung' Minho speaks, catching the other's eye and they stare deeply at one another. 'I have for a really long time. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you'

Jisung feels the butterflies swarming. 'Minho hyung...'

'You don't have to tell me your feelings now' Minho reassures. He doesn't want Jisung to feel pressured and make the wrong choice. Minho squeezes the other's hand a little tighter.

'I just... I think you needed to know'

Jisung grins wholeheartedly. Minho thinks he looks very cute.

'Thank you for telling me' Jisung murmurs. He is a little embarrassed. 'I think I like you hyung. Like, a lot'

Minho grins just the same and steals another kiss. Jisung yelps in surprise, though the action makes him melt on the inside. His heart becomes warm and Minho still cannot believe he has found someone as lovely and adorable as Han Jisung.

They kiss once more and suddenly Jisung doesn't specifically have a favourite kiss. It's any kiss that he receives from Minho.


End file.
